Sweet Strawberry Dreams
by neoin
Summary: Ichigo is having dreams of a short raven-haired girl.


"Ichigo time for bed!" My father called in from the living room. I swear to God I was the only high schooler alive to ever have to be home at seven and be in bed by nine. Did my life suck or what? Even with my dad begging me to get a life he _still_ treats me like a kid. I sighed. "Okay dad."

I walked up the stairs into the bathroom and stared at myself while brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas. Again I'm like the only guy on earth that can't stand wearing the same thing that I used all day to bed so I _have_ to change. I glanced over at the shower and thought about pissing my dad off by taking a shower but decided not to. I smile at the picture that my mother taped on the bathroom mirror.

"Night mom." I whispered. Even if I found it a little weird that my dad would put a picture there, but I didn't _really _mind it being there when it came down to it.

Once in my room, I look around a bit in the darkness. My closet was shut. My blinds also shut tight. My room was relatively clean, I mean yeah my desk could use a once-over but hey, other than that it was good. I looked at the cell-phone sitting on the bed. One missed call. "Damn." I opened it and dialed one to listen to my voicemail.

"Hey Ichigo, its Orihime. I was just wondering what your doing tomorrow night. Well there is this concert at the recreational center and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me? Anyways talk to you at school tomorrow. Love you. Bye."

I smiled. Even though she knew I couldn't go, she still thought about me and invited me. Yeah sure, my girlfriend is a bit ditzy at times, but at least she cares about me and she knows I care about her. I set the phone on my desk and lay under the covers just staring at the ceiling. I was so lost in thought I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

_I walked down the long dirt road coming upon a small town filled with children running and playing in the puddles strung along the side of the road. I smiled. I didn't know where I was going or even why but I didn't care either. Before I knew it I was at my apparent destination._

_The house was fairly large in size and had the old Victorian look about it. The gates were high and made of steel. If you peeked into the inside, you could see a maze, and four fountains all aligned and same in style. As I leaned in closer to the gate to see beyond the maze, I fell through the gate! One of the gates bars was through my stomach, my legs on the outside and the rest of me inside. Now, usually that would have scared the living _fuck_ outta me. But this time it didn't. Curiosity overcame me and I _had_ to look around more. As I inched my way through the beautifully clean yard I heard voices coming from behind the maze. I inched myself up against the wall hoping to _God_ they didn't notice me. I looked around the corner to reveal the young women also in Victorian style dresses laughing and running through out the maze. As the youngest came rushing in my direction I clung to the wall for dear life hoping it would protect me from her line of site…and of course since I have such shitty luck, she sees me._

"_What _are_ you doing here?"_

"…_uhh…"_

"_How did you get in?"_

"…_uhhh…"_

"_What wonderful choice of words you have….may I ask your name? Or are you unable to comprehend words other than uhh?"_

"_Sh….Shut up! Of course I can speak! You just scared me that's all!"_

"_So are you admitting that I intimidate you?"_

"_No, all I admitted was that you're a sneaky bitch!"_

"_How dare you use such foul language in front of a lady?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were a lady" _

"_How dare you!" If looks could kill, she would have killed me, brought me back to life just to kill me again. I flinched thinking she was going to smack me, but she didn't instead she looked behind her to answer a call from another young lady about the age of a sister._

"_Rukia? Who are you talking to?"_

"_Huh….Sister you _must_ be growing blind….I'm yelling at the man standing right in front of us!"_

"_Sweetie I fear you've been stuck in the sun for far too long….come we are needed inside."_

"_But….." She looked back at me with her brows furrowed together making her look really cute. As she was dragged inside all I could think to myself was "What the hell happened?" or "Why couldn't _she_ see me….and if _she_ can't then who else can't?" _

_I started to run in the east direction away from the garden. I came upon a man and woman having tea and laughing. All I could think to do was yell "Hey!" No one responded. I ran to the table and tried to pick up the tea pot but my hand slipped through it, looking like a complete lunatic I started to wave my hand in front of the woman's face rapidly hoping to God that someone, _anyone,_ could see me but…it was utterly pointless it seemed the only person who could see me was that girl…the one named Rukia._

I awoke to the sound of beating on my door and my dad whining about why my door was locked. I changed into my uniform and brushed my teeth just like normal, except not.

"Boy Ichigo, you're really spacey this morning."

I turned to see my little sister Yuzu standing in the door way of the bathroom. She was looking at me like I was a freak! I turned to the mirror and realized why. I had a toothbrush hanging out of my mouth my shirt on back wards and my buttons done wrong.

"Shit." Was all I could mutter as my sister laughed her ass off the whole way down the stairs.

By the time I got outside Mizuro and Keigo were already there to pick me up. They both frowned deeply at the sight of me. _I wonder why…_

"You're late!"

"You don't _have_ to come pick me up you know."

"Whatever, your girlfriends waiting for you at school so lets go okay?"

"Alright alright."

Amazingly Keigo never said a word and Mizuro only talked to himself the rest of the way so it was mostly silent…just how I like it.

I walked to the front of the school to find a girl with long orange hair waving at me to welcome me to school. As I approached her I opened my arms wide to embrace her. She jumped into my arms and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and was surprised to see the woman from my dream where my girlfriend used to be. I deepened the kiss wish unknowingly wishing it was the small and petite woman that had her lips pressed so firmly against my own. As Orihime pulled away she smiled up at my and asked "What's wrong with you today usually you freak out about PDA."

"Uhh….nothing…I just…missed you that's all."

"Aww I missed you too."

"Let's get to class okay? The bell is going to ring."

"Alright, if you say so."

_I walked down the road once again but this time as I approached the gate I walked through with no problems. As I looked up at the window and smiled as I tossed the rock up at it. I grabbed the next one and chucked it at the window. _

_A young girl opened the window and looked down at me. I smiled as her face turned red. "What are you doing here?" She quietly yelled to me from the second story window of her mansion. I smiled "Hey beautiful." _

"_Dumb ass!"_

"_Are you coming down?"_

"_Why would I EVER come down to see you!"_

"_Because you want to see what I have planned."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_You'll have to see when you get down here now won't you?"_

"…_.Damn it…."_

_I watched her throw on her robed and open the door. As I walked to the front of the house I wondered why I was even here and why I wanted to see her more than anyone else in the world. I reached the front door and watched it slowly be pushed open. Her frail hands pushed against the door with such grace. Is that even possible? Doesn't matter I guess, huh?_

"_What did you need?" The small girl asks as she starred at the ground. _

"_You."_

"_What!"_

"_I said, I. Need. You." I smirked as I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me making it impossible for her to escape the next turn of events. I pulled in closer. Close enough to feel her breathe on my lips, it was hard and heavy. She let out a slight sound. I couldn't tell if it was a whimper or a moan, but god was I hoping it was a moan. I inched even closer, close enough now to feel her lips touch mine. "May I?" I asked softly. She smiled and nodded._

_Our lips pressed together gently. As I pushed her back against the wall deepen our kiss. My tongue touched the edge of her lips, _begging_ for entrance. Just as I thought I had the keys to heaven they were taken from me forcefully and teasingly. _

"_I can't." She spoke unaware of the bombs they set of in my heart. _

"_I understand." I muttered._

"_You don't, but for now that's o.k., because I don't think you want to understand."_

"_Will I one day?"_

"_One day." _

_I watched her slip into the darkness of the house and disappear into the night. "Good night love." Was all that escaped my lips that night in the cool summer's air of the evening? _

It was black. My eyes were still shut. I wanted to keep seeing her….but at the same time….It felt….like I was doing something wrong. How could I? She didn't exist. Did she?

I sit up in my seat, and now I regret doing it because the teacher looks me dead in the eyes. I _hate _him!

"Kurosaki? Do _you_ have an answer?"

"…." I stayed silent and glared at him.

"Well?"

"No. I don't because you know what? You pick on me to embarrass the shit out of me in class, and you know what? FUCK YOU! WE GET IT! You hate me I _fucking_ hate you-"

"Don't use such language in a classroom."

"Don't interrupt me! You know what you be in my shoes for like I dun no five seconds and see if your brain doesn't keel over and fucking die. You're an ass and you know what nobody likes you anyway. Get your head outa your ass and fucking deal with the issues of our school. Think about this you sick mother fucker, you slept with almost every girl in this school you're a fucking druggy and you know what? You are the _sickest_ mother fucker I've ever met! So you know what don't pick on me for _your_ fucked up problems o.k.?'

"Ichigo…."

'WHAT!"

"Office…now."

"Fuck off!" I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. When I reached the door I _slammed_ that fucker shut.

My confidence decreased with every step I took. The school suddenly looked darker than usual. The principal's office began to scare me even more than usual as well. I sat down next to the door and tried to stay as quiet as possible. I thought about Orihime and Our teacher. My father, my dead mother and every other fucked up problem in my life, but when Rukia crossed my mind, it all melted away into thoughts of when I could see her again. I almost couldn't wait, but that's when the principal came out of the room.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki sir."

"Step inside my office please."

"Yes sir."

When we were seated that's when the interrogation started. I watched him pull up my information on his computer. He gave me the coldest stare I'd ever seen.

"Well, it's nice to know you've only been here….6 times in the past."

"That was last year."

"This is true, why are you here now?"

"My teacher."

"Okay…..what did your teacher do exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Then what did you do to the teacher."

"Nothing."

"If that was true you wouldn't be here."

"…."

"Now what happened?"

"I'm here because my teacher is a dick."

'Umm….okay…."

"He bullies me, and then has the nerve to say _I'm_ a bit fucked up in the head!"

"I don't think he said that…."

"He did….he said it yesterday in 6th period."

"Okay I think this is a bigger problem than we anticipated."

"Okay?"

"That being said." The man adjusted in his seat a bit. "I'm going to call your dad and see what he has to say."

"NO! _Fuck_ no! Whatever you do don't call him!"

"Why not?"

"Just don't…."

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" The man called as I grabbed my bag and ran out the front doors to the school. Being as we have uniforms this was a stupid idea. But all I could do was run.

I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I was going somewhere. I ran the opposite way from my house. When you take a right instead of a left you can come across a small village just outside, when Karakura was built, it was abandoned and almost torn down by the city. There were beautiful houses here. But one stood out the most, now to most it was an ordinary two story house with a metal gate. The house had windows broken and its bars were rusted. There was a giant lock on the bars but I knew I didn't need to break it. For some reason this house called to me, as I put my hand against the gate it opened just as anticipated. I smirked as I now knew where I was….I knew I'd been here before but why dose it look like shit? Rukia! Where is she?

I ran up the lawn to the door and thrust my back up against it. When nothing happened I tried again and again. All along screaming her name frantically. I just needed to know she was okay. I just needed to see her.

Just then the door that was supporting my weight opened and I fell to the floor inside.

"Rukia! Are you here?" I called out in the darkness. Nothing. I took a left and came to an open room with a horrible smell attached. That's when I noticed it…there were black streaks up the walls that resembled burn marks…but why was this place still standing it was burned? Where was everyone? Were they burned in the fire too? Where was Rukia?

I ran out of the kitchen and out to the main staircase, I ran up the stairs and pushed open every door on the right not finding any bedrooms. I ran back down the hallway and instead of taking a right I ran to the left side.

The first door I opened was the bedroom of a girl. I could tell by the bunny sitting on the floor. I looked over at the only half burned calendar. It said that the day this place burned to the ground was three years ago in three weeks. I looked at the bed and saw Rukia sleeping in it comfortably. Squished against her was a bunny, the same bunny found on the floor. She was breathing softly and slowly. But when I reached out to touch her, the image faded back to the original scene.

"Fuck. Please say your all right….please…wait for me okay." I whipped my eyes as I walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I looked at the ground as I began to walk home.

When I arrived home it was already well past nine. I quietly opened the door. Hoping he wouldn't hear. Just as I had feared my father walked into the room, belt in hand I knew what was coming. A hand smack my face and sent me to the ground.

"Why are you so disobedient?"

If I stay silent, it doesn't hurt as much. So that's what I do. I just stay silent. That way when he hits me he can just go back to drinking like before and forget she left him, my mom I mean. If she had stayed he would've hit her too, just like he hits me. He hits me because I have orange hair just like her. Just like my mother.

"I got a call from the school. Did you tell them about our family? Do they feel bad for you? Is that why you can't answer me? You just have to be like her! Like your mother! The tramp who ran away from problems and abandoned you and your sisters here so she could be with another man! Is that what you want to be in life? A runner? You know what fine! Do it be just like her! I don't care!"

"Shut Up!" I screamed. "My mother was nothing like that, she left to get help! She left because you were hurting her! She left because she knew what was going to happen! She wanted to get away! She didn't take us because… she didn't take us because….."

"Because what?"

"Because she knew I would stand up for myself unlike her. You both knew I would. That's why you're afraid of me because you know I can take you anytime. In fact I think that time is now."

I swung a punch at my father, as he dodged it I cursed myself. My father's fist landed in my stomach forcing me to hold it. The next thing I knew another punch went to my jaw. I started to cough. As my body hit the ground I felt my father kick me over and over. Again and again. As I coughed and gasped for air I could hear the cracking of bones in my ribs. I watched the air and crimson red liquid fly from my mouth and onto the floor. I heard a scream come from behind me. It was my little sister.

"Dad stop! Your gonna kill him! Please…. Stop!"

"How dare you defy me."

"No!" My sister shrieked.

I reached out and grabbed my father by the edge of the pants. I pulled with all the strength I had left in my body, sending my father to the ground. He yelled my name. I smiled as I watched my sister run up the stairs to safety. He reached for the belt that lay at this feet. Each time it hit me I heard it smack like a whip on a horse. Again and again I watched him crack it down on me. I slowly curled myself into a ball with futile hopes that it would shield me from the attack more.

An image ran through my head, and the pain melted away for a second. I saw her face, I watched her smile. I heard her voice whisper in my ear. "Don't give up now…you have a family to protect remember?" That's right. Yuzu and Karin are still here. I need to protect them.

"Thank you." I mutter.

I reach up and grab the belt from my father's hand. When he tried to grab it back I punched him as hard as I could. My father was sent to the floor. I thought about kicking him while he was down, but didn't because I had a plan. I watched him rise to his feet. That's when I kicked his right side sending him flying at the door. Quickly while he was still holding his ribs I opened the door and kicked him in the gut, when he hit the pavement outside he laid still and unconscious.

I ran back inside and as I tried to take another step I collapsed on the ground unable to move. I felt the adrenalin to save my life vanish. I yelled out in agony as I gripped my chest. I started to crawl my way up the stairs and into my sister's room. Yuzu screamed at the sight of me and Karin ran over to her closet to get the medical kit.

"I don't think dad has ever beaten you this hard why did he stop?" She sounded so calm, it was sorta relaxing.

"Yeah…hehe….he's outside…in the rain…kinda knocked out."

"You fought back huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well there is good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad news then the good."

"Bad news is four of your ribs are broken, you have a black eye and normal bruises everywhere."

"And the good news?"

"Good news is, with my help you'll heal in no time."

"I'm still going to school right?"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Damn."

"Can you crawl to your room?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay okay. Stay here I don't care."

"Can you get me a pillow?"

"I'll get you that and a blanket."

"Thank you."

She slowly lifted up my head and put it on the pillow, then laid the blanket over me. I watched the ceiling as all the crazy things I'd ever done ran through my head. Some of them I wanted to laugh but couldn't because it hurt too much. Other I wanted to cry but that also hurt so I stopped my self. I remembered how fun we used to be back when mom was still alive. We all went on "Field trips" as my dad used to call them. I smiled as I remembered the face of my mother. But with one memory comes another. That's when I saw her dead lifeless body hanging over me. That's when I remembered waiting for her to come back, everyday waiting and waiting. Wishing she would come back. But she never did.

That's when things started to get rough with my dad. He started to drink at night. That's when he started to beat me. I felt anger boil inside me; I wasn't mad at my father. I was mad at me. I was mad because it was my fault she died. She always protected me and finally when she needed me, I couldn't save her. I'm a failure.

_I ran down the long road along the same path I had walked down before. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I felt my heart slamming against my ribs. I didn't stop when it I didn't stop to try and open the gate, which was stupid, because today, today of all days…I ran at the gate and attempted to run through it but ended up flat on my back with a smack to my face. I rubbed my forehead where the bar had collided with my face. _

"_Ouch." Was all that escaped my lips before I stood back up and faced the gate once more._

_I then slowly inched my way through the small space between the bars. Once reaching the other side of the gate I ran to the door and opened it effortlessly. I looked directly up the staircase and ran to the end of the hall completely focused on my destination. As I reached the top left side of the staircase and opened the first door, I peered in to see a woman's beauty masked with tears and sorrow. Her eyes ran over me as I ran towards her and held her in my arms. We just stood there, for several minutes. I didn't need to say it but I had to. I had to say it._

"_I love you." _

_These were unspoken words between us. We knew even before then that we were in love. I mean, if you took a good look at us, you could tell. If you could read my thoughts you would know just how much I loved her. No words could ever describe the feeling._

"_I love you too…but…"_

"_But what?" I separated myself from her slowly staring into her eyes with concern._

"_I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now…Ichigo…"_

"_Yes." I cut in praying this was a joke._

"…_I'm engaged to a man named Kaien. My father arranged the marriage."_

"_Then can't you tell your father you're in love with someone else?"_

"_Not unless you suddenly save my fathers life…"_

"_Then I'll do it!"_

"_How?"_

"_Just trust me o.k.?"_

"_Alright…I trust you then."_

"_Believe in me?"_

"_Of course." She giggled after this ensuring she meant what she was saying. I laughed. As she leaned forward, I leaned too. Our lips growing closer, closer ever still, until the was absolutely no space between us. I pulled her closer and closer as close as physically possible. Our tongues entwining. Emotions flaring. Hands touching everywhere leaving nowhere unexplored. As the woman I desired so lay underneath me with a seductive smile plastered onto her face I push my fingers ever so slightly into the insides of her shirt gently rubbing her stomach with the edges of my fingertips, causing her to squirm a bit. I smiled deviously behind closed lips. I started to push up a bit hoping to _god_ she wouldn't stop me from gaining what I desired so badly. _

I opened my eyes to see a white room with a small window. I looked at the ground which was ever so close to my face. "Damn it!" I yell as a I punch the ground. I shut my eyes just as they begin to sting a bit from the realization that it was a dream that will never become reality. Why did I want her so much? Why did it seem as if my entire being depended on this one earthly creature? One beautiful, graceful and intelligent creature that is so out of my league it wouldn't matter if she really did exist, because she would have by then met the man of her dreams. Damn it! Maybe I could just stop sleeping…if I could just do that then maybe I could just forget her all together. But is that such a great idea? If I even had the possibility to skip sleep how long could I go without going insane? Three maybe four days? Is that enough time to get rid of these feelings so that when I sever the ties between us it won't be as painful? I doubt it but I guess it's worth a shot.

I get off the floor quickly without realizing the amount of blood I had lost and tumbled back to the floor. Karin rushes to my side and changes my bandages. Ah, good to be home again. I lay on my back facing the ceiling. I sighed as I felt the sting of the peroxide touch my open wound.

"Shit." my sister whispered.

"What?" I asked pretending to care.

"It's infected."

I sighed again. I need to leave soon. My sisters need to get to school in an hour. Guess I'm late again. As we leave the house I lock the door. I look down at my father still passed out on the walkway. Neighbors look at him as they pass by. I sigh again as I hoist the man up and to the left. I gently laid his head down on a patch of tall grass in our yard in futile hopes he wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately his feet stuck out a little too far. I walk back to the front of the lawn and open the car door. I start the engine and back out of the drive way. Technically I supposed to have and adult in the car with me because I'm only fifteen and don't have a license. But a cop hasn't pulled me over yet and I doubt they will before I turn sixteen anyways so it doesn't matter.

When we reach the school I pull to the front. Yuzu jumps out of car to meet up with a couple of her friends. I then departed from the front and drove around to the back. The car staying silent except for the sound of me easing on the breaks too fast. I looked out the window at the back door where a couple of Karin's friends stare into the tinted windows of my truck. Karin looks at me and stops moving for a second. I watched her drop everything and jump me. Her mouth on my neck I could feel every breath she took.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"For everything.'

That's when it happened. Her lips collided with my own. My eyes widened. I just stayed there, I couldn't move. Her tongue touched my lips slightly as she slips it inside my mouth. My vision blurs as her face becomes Rukia's. My lips quiver as my head is spinning. What do I do? Her hands slid up my shirt as she continues to kiss me. I start to kiss back. My Rukia. I shut my eyes as I feel her pull off my shirt and throw it on the passenger seat. Her hands follow my stomach down to my pants. I feel her hands brush against _it_. That's when I snapped back to reality and I pushed her off of me, and back into the passenger seat. She sat for a second and grabbed her bag as she slammed the door shut. Leaving me there to drown in my own guilt.

I drove the long way to school taking all the back routes so I could have some time to think. I could still taste my sisters lip gloss on my lips. No matter how many times I lick my lips the taste is still there. My vision starts to blur as my eyes start to sting. I manage to pull off the road before I slam my head against the steering wheel. Why me? Why is it that all the bad shit happens to me? I just wish I could live with her. Never wake up from my dreams. I just want her to be here with me. If she were here, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. I slammed my head against the steering wheel again and again. One single salty drop of water escaped from my eyes followed by a waterfall of tears. Will this torture ever end?

I dried my eyes as I swayed back onto the road. I continued to drive until I reached the school. As I pulled in I realized everyone was already out at lunch. Giving me a break to just sit a relax. I looked out the window and realized that I was in so much more shit than before. "Fuck." Was all that escaped my lips as the orange hair woman stomped through the lawn towards the car. When she reached the window she knocked and I rolled it down.

"Where the hell were you this morning?"

"Dropping my sisters off."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"Oh so you're keeping a secret from me now are you?"

"No, it's not a secret if it has no significance at all."

"Yes it is! You're not telling me, showing that you don't trust me enough."

"It doesn't matter." I yelled.

She stood quietly for a moment tears swelled in her eyes. "You didn't have to yell." she whispered as she ran away. I sighed realizing what I had just done.

I rolled the window back up and screamed as loud as I could. If hitting things isn't enough maybe this will.

Three days. That's it. Three.

I sit on the couch eyes peeled open trying to stay awake and failing. Failing….failing. No! Gotta stay awake. Can't…see….her…yet…I have to. I shut my eyes as I lean back in the chair. Television in the background fading into a dull noise. I feel myself smile as I fall deeper and deeper into the abyss of dreams.

_I listen to the bells ringing in the background. Church bells? I follow the sound to an old church. Women surround the building in their beautiful dresses followed by men wearing suit plausible for a wedding. That's when I realized it…this _is_ a wedding. I enter the building as a man gives me a dirty look. I look down and see that I'm wearing jeans and a dirty tee. I smile and walk inside. That when I realize it…he can see me! What the hell? _

_I walk to a room on the left, that's when I see her, all dressed in white. I couldn't breathe for a moment. She smiles sadly as she twirls around, I feel my heart beat faster as the sparkles from her veil shine in the light. I feel a pain in my chest. I don't know what to think. I walk silently to her side. I wrap my arms around her as I feel her jump as she turns to meet my face. A smile is painted on her face when her eyes meet mine. Her eyes then showed an emotion full of worry._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Saving you."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_So you came here to my wedding, promising to 'save me' _without_ a game plan? You really are an idiot."_

"_Only for you."_

"_I see."_

_She giggled and bit her lip as I lifted the veil to reveal her beautiful face. My lips brushed hers as she pulled me closer to her. I kissed her in that church. Bells ringing. People singing. Just as we pulled away a young woman walked in._

"_Friend of yours?" The woman sang happily._

"_N-no! Sister what are you doing here?"_

"_Watching my little sister make the biggest mistake of her life."_

"_What do you mean 'biggest mistake?'"_

"_I mean you and this guy seem close…why not run away with him?"_

"_Run away?" _

"_Yeah you know get the hell out of here before you marry some guy you don't love and wish you had done it 5 years later."_

"_You think I'll regret it?"_

"_Well yeah you're in love with someone else of course you'll regret it dumb ass!"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Whatever."_

_The woman winked as she walked out of the room. Rukia turned back to me and smiled that beautiful smile she had always had._

"_I love you Ichigo."_

_I looked her in the eyes and smiled like I did when my mother was still alive. "I love you too."_

_She was lead by her sister into the room filled with music and laughter. I lean against a door as I realized what I have to do. I have to stop this. She can't marry him, she's gonna marry me! I smile as I stand up and walk out of the room and into one of the back Pugh seeming unnoticed. As I watch my woman repeat every word she was told to repeat, anger boiled inside me. My hands curled into fists as the priest asked if there were any objections. At that moment I shot up I yelled it at the top of my lungs "I object!" every man woman and child gasped in shock at my bold move. My princess's eyes lit up as I opened my arms. She smiled as she ran into my arms. I looked at the mans face, and was puzzled at the smirk on his face. The man started out chuckling then full out laughed. _

"_You've got guts kid, I'll give you that. Take care of her alright?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Oh before you go, I want you to know your present, is _under_ the dress."_

"_Got it!" _

"_HEY!" Rukia screamed as I picked her up and kissed her, deep and passionately. My bride. Forever and always._


End file.
